galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Galaxy Angel II Mugen Kairō no Kagi
is the second Galaxy Angel II game, and it is the sequel to ''Zettai Ryōiki no Tobira. Two new members join the Rune Angel Troupe, being Natsume Izayoi and Roselle Mateus. In the midst of a reassignment upheaval, the Luxiole now act under the authority of the UPW and come into conflict against the Arms Alliance, a union of three planets that are in outside of the Seldar Alliance. The Three Marquis challenge the Luxiole to their "game" while a bigger threat looms over them. The title translates to Galaxy Angel II: Key to the Infinite Corridor. The sequel to this game is Eigō Kaiki no Toki. Summary Chapter 1 United Parallel Worlds (平行世界連合) ' The opening moments of Chapter 1 varies depending on the chosen Angel: #Kazuya walks into the cafeteria and sits across from Rico during the morning breakfast routine. Rico will thank Kazuya for his continued hard work in helping around the ship with her. His efforts in the training room also lead her to compliment his image as the leader of the Angel Wing as well. Kazuya shys away from the title as he considers himself not fit for the title just yet but Rico encourages him to be a bit more proud of himself not only as their leader but also has her "most important person". The sweettalking is interruped by the irritated Lunti and Kazuya quickly leaves to order his food. Rico preemptively apologizes for choosing one of morning menu options Kazuya was wanting to eat but Kazuya reassures Rico that he doesn't really mind. Lunti breaks the atmosphere and personally delivers Kazuya's meal. #Kazuya enters the convenience store to find Lily reading through some magazines. Apparently she was waiting for the breakfast to be served and ended up reading to pass the time. When asked what she was reading, she explains that she's reading some magazines from EDEN about a movie she has gained some interest in. Fearing some spoilers, Lily however decides to stop reading and leave with Kazuya for the cafeteria. #Kazuya relaxes around the park's fountain when Nano shows up and surprises him. Kazuya explains that Lunti wouldn't serve him anything until meal time and Nano decides that she wants to eat breakfast in the park with him. She leaves for a bit and returns with food and Kazuya asks where she got them to which Nano replies that Lunti gave the food to her. As Kazuya thinks himself how Lunti completely changes his attitudes around girls, the two share breakfast together. #Kazuya runs into Kahlua in the cafe where Kahlua notes out how early of a visit Kazuya would make to the cafe. As Lunti refuses to serve food until mealtime, Kazuya decided that he would spend some time drinking tea during the wait. Kahlua states that the Melva and the other staff members are having a meeting and she will be the one to take his order. Kazuya and Kahlua relax in the cafe and Kahlua wishes to switch to Tequila as she thinks hogging this relaxing moment would be rude of her to. Tequila and Kazuya talk for a bit more until Kazuya leaves to help prepare breakfast with Lunti while Tequila decides to stay behind a bit more so Kahlua can finish her sweets. #Kazuya meets Anise in the training room and he chastizes her when she continues her tomboyisn and unlady-like behavior, even around him. Anise's stomach growls immensely after the workout and she decides to run to the cafeteria to pick up food but Kazuya tells her that food won't be served for at least the next 15 minutes. Anise doesn't pay too much attention to Kazuya's words and criticizes him that he'll need a bit more to keep up with her "treasure hunter" lifestyle before leaving to take a shower. In all cases, the girls will mention Kazuya's increased girth as he has begun exercising since the 3 months that have passed since the events of Zettai Ryoiki no Tobira. They will tease him for his change but wholteheartedly cheer their "captain" for his efforts.The "masculinity" of Kazuya and his duty as a leader being a central part of the romantic conflict down the road. Eyecatch The Rune Angel Wing are called to the Briefing room by acting commander, Coco who was given the role since Tact's absence. Lily wonders why they're being briefed during peacetime and questions if something is going on. Coco calms everyone down and explains their reassignment from being under the command of the EDEN armed forces to the authority of the United Parallel Worlds (UPW). As such, they will be heading to ABSOLUTE through the Chrono Gate near Seldar for the formal reassignment. Coco goes over the info that in the six-month period since the war caused by Verel, the armies of EDEN and NEUE have gained control of ABSOLUTE again, and the UPW (United Parallel World) was founded after discovering other surviving worlds. The UPW operates within ABSOLUTE and is considered an independent entity separate from EDEN and NEUE. Its main task is assist other universes. Seeing as how NEUE is relatively advanced compared to the other worlds, the UPW cuts off helping NEUE on good terms to prioritize helping the other universes. During the conversation on the status of NEUE, Anise and Lily mention the Arms Alliance, a group of planets opposed to Seldar's ruling authority of NEUE. Coco receives a message from the Bridge that informs the crew that a new member of the crew will be joining them. With this new info, the meeting is adjourned. Back in his room, Kazuya goes over the function of the Telepathic Fur and decides to head out to meet with the other members. Depending on the girl chosen, Kazuya will immediately encounter the chosen heroine as he leaves his room. In all ocassions, Kazuya's flustered reaction will cause the chosen heroine to wonder if he was thinking of some other girl before Kazuya quickly responds that she is only one he ever thinks about. Kazuya will be hugged out of the blue as his the girl chosen will express happiness over his dedication to her but also encourages to think about the rest of the team as well. The couple will reminisce over the events of Verel's coup and how their bond was able to open the gate to ABSOLUTE before being separated when a fellow member shows up to break the couple up from their little moment. Eyecatch Kazuya is called up to the Commander's Room to help Coco put up a wallscroll. Similar to Zettai Ryoiki no Tobira, Kazuya's must choose one out of the six wallscroll that determine who Tact ended up with. Chapter 2 '''The Shocking Reassignment (衝撃の人事異動) ' During the time after Verel's insurrection, Kazuya had begun to train under Lily on swordplay while also being trained in general physical ability. After one of Lily's training sessions, Mimolette bursts into the training room and asks the two of them to help. Mimolette brings the two to the magic lab where Kahlua was experimenting with a barrier and got herself, rather Tequila, trapped and unable to break it. To make the situation worse, the barrier cancels sound so Kazuya begins bringing up tomes to try and see if there's any relevant spell to break the barrier. Lily decides to step in and showcase a technique that blasts a wave of energy from her sword to break the barrier. Tequila and Mimolette seem to have some knowledge on the technique Lily just used while Kazuya is completely unaware of what just occurred. Lily explains that the technique is an Anti-magic technique that dispels all sorts of magic that is taught onto the higher ranking knights on Seldar. Kazuya asks if he will eventually be able to learn the technique and Lily states that she has never heard of someone outside of the Seldar Knight circle to learn of it. However, she also states that the technique is not inherent to some of the other knights as well. The conversation is cut off when the Bridge announces that they will be exiting Chrono Drive and rendezvousing with the new personnel. The rest of the Rune Angel Wing arrive on the bridge and follow Coco to the Hangar to greet their new crewmember. The shuttle lands and the new member introduces himself as Tapio Ca, the new Chief Operator. Before Coco can properly introduce everyone, Tapio seems to have a good grasp on the situation at hand, knowing everyone's ranks and Coco's status as the acting commander. Tapio hands Coco a memopad with details of his arrival and assignment and Coco is surprised to learn that Tapio holds the rank of Lieutenant Colonel, that happens to outrank her status as Captain. Coco quickly apologizes but Tapio does not seem to mind and acknowledges the casual atmosphere as the one Tact Mayers put up to increase crew morale and efficiency. Coco is at a loss for words on how much Tapio knows and Tapio urges that knowing one's heart and mastering it will unlock great potential for future success. Tapio recounts how it was this ability of the human heart that liberated Juno and defeated the Val-Fasq. Tapio states that this power is something he wishes to see and has expectations for Coco. He also tells her to not psyche herself out on the matter on having someone of a higher rank working under her and Tapio notes out that someone in the ranks of the Rune Angel Wing is ranked as 1st lieutenant being under the command of a 2nd lieutenant. Tapio then requests that they return to work and Coco guides him to the bridge. Before leaving, Tapio addresses the Rune Angel Wing and their accomplishments before noting that they will still need to be in top condition and urges Kazuya personally to keep up his good work. Already, Tapio has seen to have put on a harsh first impression and Anise and Nano express their concern on having someone like him on board. It should be noted that even before Tapio engages in conversation with Coco that Kahlua, Anise, and Lily felt something off with him. Rico mentions that she's glad that he knows of the situation to which Anise follows up saying that Tapio knowing everything makes her feel uneasy. Anise states that she felt something off about him but states that it is probably because he is from EDEN. Rico however notes that even for someone from EDEN, she feels something is off about Tapio as well. Lily then brings up the content of the message from the UPW that some "reassignments" were in order and the crew fear that Tapio might end up as their new commander with Coco being reassigned somewhere else. Eyecatch Rico returns from the Bridge to report back to the crew on the status of the Bridge. Rico states that with Tapio around, the mood is more tense and that the calm, relaxed atmosphere has been completely replaced. She also notes that the radar and communications calibrations that Coco had done with the new bridge hands were reset and replaced by Tapio. The team is then called down to the Briefing Room for an update on their situation. Tapio states that once the resupply is finished on Seldar, they will be entering ABSOLUTE as planned to be formally reassigned as operatives of the UPW. Then the ship will be docked at the Central Globe for final checks before departing. Kazuya asks a question to which Tapio replies by saying to not ask questions out of the blue but forgives Kazuya as everyone on boards need to adjust. Lily asks a simple question of their destination and Rico follows up with asking if Tact will rejoin them once they arrive at the Central Globe. Tapio happens to be unaware of the situation with Tact and with no further questions, he announces that once the Luxiole nears the Central Globe, the Rune Angel Wing will have a mock-battle against the remnants of Verel's fleet to assess their skills. Coco interrupts saying that she wasn't informed to which Tapio mentioning that he forgot to put the information in the memopad and apologizes. However, Coco still protests that the Rune Angel Wing's assessments in their VR training are still high but Tapio states this was not his decision but of the UPW. As the Luxiole enters ABSOLUTE, Kazuya is called to the Hangar to assist in making the final calibrations to the Braveheart before sortieing. Coronet mentions that their new commanding officer is an amazing person and recounts that during his small tour through the Hangar, he sensed something wrong with the engines in front of Steline and goes on to suspect that one of the Chrono String cylinders has been compromised. The angry Steline goes off to check, only to return in near tears in how she was unable to notice the engine problem. Even Croix mentions that Tapio is "something else". Eyecatch The Rune Angel Wing finish their skirmish and begin to head back to the Luxiole until the radar picks up more enemies. Coco quickly scrambles the team back into action but as they leave to chase down their new targets, 3 enemy ships appear near the Luxiole. Coco hurriedly orders everyone back to protect the Luxiole and is lost on what to do. Seeing no other choice, Tapio contacts someone and the radars pick up an extremely fast ship with allied ID and the radar operators identifies it's size and speed as that of an Emblem Frame. The white Emblem Frame destroys the 3 enemy ships in a single firing run and the Luxiole picks up a tranmission signaling the end of the mock battle. Eyecatch Kazuya stares in awe of the Central Globe being before snapped back into reality by Coco. He apologizes for the Rune Angel Wing's poor performance and that because of them, Coco was judged harshly by Tapio. The Rune Angel Wing and Coco enter the Central Globe and await for orders. Once again, some of the Rune Angel Wing complain about Tapio's attitude but the tension is broken when Almo enters their room. Coco rejoices in seeing her best friend and sees that the Elsior is in the Central Globe as well but Almo seems confused on why she thinks that. This gets Coco curious and then Lester steps in as well. Everyone greets him and asks that they drop his "Colonel" title as his new position doesn't match well to it. Coco asks of his new position and Almo concludes that Coco has not been told of some vital information. The two blame their Chief's laziness in the matter but dismiss the accusation and clarify that they are no longer officers on the Elsior. Instead, they too have been made part of the UPW. Lester has become the Secondary Chief of the UPW while Almo has been assigned as his personal aide. Blaming the recent confusion on Tact, Lester grabs Almo and begins rushing off to hunt him down. Almo quickly says her goodbyes to Coco before being dragged off. Tact immediately enters the room from a different door and the crew greet their old commander. Tact questions Coco on how "surprised" she was with Tapio and she gives him a weak response, saying that she found his knowledge on the situation a little surprising. Tact finds the answer strange as he states that he was "completely surprised" by Tapio. He dismisses the subject, saying that she "does not know yet". Before Tact joins the Rune Angel Wing in answering their questions, he calls Lester and tricks him into thinking that he was in his room the entire time and has now just left to meet the Luxiole's crew. The crew make for the Tea Lounge as Tact complains that the Central Globe does not have anything similar to it yet. Tact sips on some tea before beginning to shed light on the entire situation. The crew already seem aware of his new position of Chief of the UPW and explains that he will not return to the Luxiole and that a new commander has been selected. The crew expresses some sadness that their lively commander won't be returning but also fear that Tapio will be taking over. Tact laughes at the prospect and clarifies that Tapio will continue as the Luxiole's Chief Operator and as the new subcommander. Then the crew fears that Coco will just be simply reassigned elsewhere and Tact decides to end all the mystery behind it. Tact officially promotes Coco 3 ranks up from Captain to Colonel and officially declares her as the new commander of the Luxiole. The entire room is stunned in the announcement and Tact explains that no one is more suitable to lead in his stead than Coco, who has stuck with him through the three separate wars in EDEN and the more recent conflict in NEUE against Verel. He also personally commends her piloting skills through the spires of the Central Globe that saved their lives in the final battle against Verel. The crew congratulate Coco's promotion while Coco herself is still distraught on the situation. Tact then questions the crew on why some negative connotations are clinging to Tapio. Tact sees that the Rune Angel Wing are not too favorable to him and clarifies that while he is a very strict, he is not a bad person. While he is not completely a kind person either, Tact still puts in a positive commendation for him. Tact then states that the rest of the Luxiole's crew are now members of the UPW and that they will be sent to patrol NEUE once they head off. His reasoning being that the UPW will be aiding other civilizations but as a sign of good faith and for general safekeeping is assigning the Luxiole to NEUE. A familiar voice enters the conversation and Tact introduces Noa, the newly appointed Representative of UPW. While she doesn't share the sentimental attitude Tact puts the UPW's goals on, she more or less agreed to this position to help. Kazuya takes this chance to apologize to Noa, as he was trained under him for a short time period. Anise steps in and asks who the little "kid" is and why she's speaking with so much authority. Tact explains that it weren't for Noa, they wouldn't have survived the final fight with Verel as Noa was the one who created the Dual Chrono Break Cannon. Anise doesn't believe this and gets into an argument with her. In the square off, Noa gets a call from someone named Roselle Mateus who reports that he has arrived back at headquarters. Noa assigns him to dock at the Luxiole and signals for the rest of the Rune Angel Wing to come down with her to the Hangar. They question why, and Noa complains at how Tact was still not able to explain everything, while Tact protests that she barged into the conversation as he was getting there. Noa leaves and Tact agrees that seeing it for themselves will be better than explaining and the crew follows Noa to the Hangar. Coco requests that she return to the Commander's room to digest the information and Tact agrees, and relies on Kazuya to deliver a detailed report to her later. Before he leaves, Tact gives Coco a small box as a promotion present but tells her not to open it just yet. He tells her that the time to open it will be very apparent to her, when the time comes. Tact arrives in the Hangar and seeing as how Roselle hasn't arrived yet, decides to answer a few more questions. Kazuya asks on how the Moon Angel Wing are doing. Depending on the wall scroll chosen in Chapter 1 Act 4, Tact will have a "memory" scene with his chosen Angel before they leave to do their work while Tact remains in the Central Globe. *Milfie is still working as the Gate Keeper and Tact wishes that they will quickly find another Gate Keeper. Even Noa speaks of the difficulty of finding someone with the large amount of luck Milfie has. *Ranpha has currently returned to her homeworld to attend her little brother's wedding while vowing to catch the wedding bouqet. *Mint continues her work as the Branch Manager for her family business and has been going between NEUE and EDEN for business matters. *Forte is on her vacation after the fiasco with her taking over Seldar has been cleared. She is currently at EDEN enjoying some time off. *Vanilla has returned to her native planet as well to pay respects to her caretaker's grave and to reminisce of the events that had passed. *Chitose is the only person on active duty and she has also been made an officer of UPW. She has been assigned as the commander of a small fleet and sent to the other parallel dimensions in hopes of finding more civilizations. With the small talk over, the white Emblem Frame enters the Hangar and Noa introduces the Holy Blood, a prototype Emblem Frame. Anise notes the shape that is reminiscent of EDEN Emblem Frames and Noa notes that the "monkey" has a sharp eye as the Holy Blood's design is a merging of the vertical aspect of the EDEN Emblem Frames with the horizontal look of the NEUE Emblem Frames. She also notes of it's potential to merge with the Braveheart but has scrapped that function for now. Noa explains that her concept idea of its creation was that of an Emblem Frame that was able to piloted by anyone, provided they were well trained. Basing the technology she saw in the Braveheart (with no H.A.L.O system), she replaced the system with an AI that simulated it while leaving the rest to the pilot. The pilot steps out of the Emblem Frame and Noa introduces Roselle Mateus, and tells Kazuya to get along with him. Noa explains that Roselle will be joining the Rune Angel Wing and Roselle has already got their names memorized. Noa and Tact are satisfied now that the Luxiole has two new, highly skilled members on board. Tact then decides to go back to the Tea Lounge before the Luxiole leaves for duty and the rest of the crew follow. Tact also accidentally touches Rico's shoulder and gets thrown. Noa analyzes on how such a small frame can generate that much power but dismisses the topic for now and joins everyone to the Tea Lounge again. Chapter 3 'The Declaration of War (宣戦布告) ' The Luxiole returns for their duty in NEUE and Kazuya enters the Bridge to deliver a report on the team's simulation data for Coco. Tapio interrupts the conversation and points out a few errors in Coco's report making her spend time correcting them while he offers to take the data for the simulation. Kazuya escapes the tension of the Bridge and encounters his chosen angel in the Piroti. Roselle enters the conversation and thanks Kazuya's Angel for helping him calibrate his Emblem Frame in the Hangar. Seeing as how Roselle is already getting along with the crew, Kazuya offers him to join them in the Tea Lounge but Roselle turns down the proposition, saying that he needs to take a serious break and rest in his room. Since the Holy Blood as the AI acting in place of the H.A.L.O System, he only needs to be in good condition to pilot while he doesn't need to worry about mood and the likes. Roselle states that he has a schedule for these things but promises to join them next time. Eyecatch Kazuya helps Croix try and maintain the Braveheart but the two are unable to lock down on its problems. Roselle joins in to see what's wrong but they are interrupted by a loud noise and sounds of impatct. The ship goes into Level 1 alert and the Rune Angel Wing are called to the Bridge. The crew see that they were engaged upon by a small fleet of the Arms Alliance, the group of planets against the rule of the Seldar Alliance lead by the royal house of Izayoi. Anise and Nano wish to respond to the Arms Alliance's attacks but Rico reminds them that they are part of the UPW now and would need clearance to engage. Tapio offers his opinion, saying that while they do not have a lot of data on the Arms Alliance fleet, the Luxiole and the Emblem Frames should ensure them victory against the rabble rousers. Coco is at an impasse and is unable to decide to respond ot the attack. Coco's indecisiveness costs them as the Arms Alliance ships begin firing at the Luxiole leaving no time for the ship to dodge them. Everyone braces for impact while noticing a bright flash of purple light. The Luxiiole jerks into motion but not by impact of the enemy projectiles but by the ship's sudden movement. Coco is the first to realize while Roselle and Rico follow through and see that Tapio is actually a Val-Fasq moving the ship manually. He quickly tells Coco that he will handle their safety and leaves her to deploy the Angel Wing. Coco hastily briefs the crew on the situation and the Rune Angel Wing leave for combat. In this battle, Kazuya is unable to use his Braveheart's guns as they still need to repair his controls. The first wave of ships are repulsed by the Angel Wing and on the other side of the conflict, young princess Natsume Izayoi decides to combat the "evil empire" of Seldar herself and boards her Emblem Frame, the Papillon Chaser to engage the Rune Angel Wing. Meanwhile, Duke Izayoi, the leader of Arms Alliance, raises war against Seldor, claiming to retrieve the people who are suffering under Seldor's tyranny. Luxiole is attacked by forces of Arms Alliance. Bad news come one after another, Seldor's Force, Magiic's Force, Pico's Force and Azeat's Force are suppressed by Arms Alliance. To make the situation even more dire, the only Chrono Gate linking to ABSOLUTE is destroyed by Arm Alliances. The Luxiole and its crew are completely alone in NEUE. Tapio explains the reason why he joined up is to find out the exact causation of Takuto's success in that war regarding the willpower and force of the heart. Thankfully, he doesn't have the idea about antagonizing those who defeated his race, and he is making great efforts along with EDEN's people. as the Arms Alliance does not specifically engage the Luxiole to rescue her. Instead, The Three Marquises of Arms Alliance, Calvados Cudgel, Benedictine Pike and Genievres Hatchet who are the leaders IN REALITY send a letter of challenge to Luxiole. As the newly appointed captain, Coco Nutmilk becomes upset because she doesn't think she can manage Luxiole well. Roselle and Tapio make a decision that if Coco cannot calm herself down when battle comes, Tapio will take over the leadership momentarily, but this act will demotivate the Rune Angels who have been together with Coco for a long time. Eventually, the miserable Coco remembers the present Takuto send to her to celebrate her promotion. She opens it and there's a holographic projection of Takuto in minisize. The mini Takuto tells Coco that he believes in her so she must believe in herself. The resolved Coco takes off her barrette and glasses, appears as a confident captain in front of Luxiole's Troupe. Chapter 4 '''The Strong Arm Shogun (豪腕の将軍) The messenger hurries to Luxiole from Seldor, bringing an important message to Rune Angel Troupe that Seldor and other planets are under the control of Arms Alliance. It is very strange that all battleships' engines are unable to function when facing the fleets of Arms Alliance. Strangely enough, the technology in Arms Alliance is unusually highly developed as compared to the ones of the Seldar Alliance. The first challenge comes from Marquis Calvados Cudgel who controls the planet of Azeat, which is Anise's hometown. Calvados Cudgel places numerous battleships between Luxiole and planet Azeat, but Anise, a native of the planet and well versed in its planetary surroundings, find a safe way through the Asteroid belt which is difficult to navigate. Anise, Kazuya, and Roselle fly to the flank of Cudgel's troops and make a sneak attack. Cudgel's flagship is injured badly and he has to beat a retreat. Planet Azeat is taken back successfully. Anise is also reunited with some of her hometown elders on a small base in the Asteroid Field. Chapter 5 The Cunning Marquis (狡猾なる侯爵) The second challenge comes from Marquis Benedictine Pike controlling Planet Pico, who is well-known for craftiness and is very prone to setting traps. He ambushes his troops on Luxiole's way to Pico, but Natsume Izayoi who realizes that she is abandoned by the Three Marquises tells the exact position of ambush to Rune Angel Troupe. The Luxiole gets rid of the ambush easily, but there are still many battleships waiting for them at Pico. Kazuya, Nano-Nano, and Roselle foray into Pico's satellite of Femto and are able to reboot the self-defense system. Under the cover of chaos occurring in Pike's armada, Luxiole inflicts heavy losses on Pike's flagship and takes back Pico. When in the defensive satellite, Kazuya finds a photo of a lovely girl in Roselle's necklace. Roselle explains that she is his younger sister, Bianca. She had a dream of flying through the starry sky since childhood, so Roselle trained to become a pilot for her sake. He promised her to take her on a flight through space however, Bianca died before he could fulfill his promise. Chapter 6 The Abominable Regent (忌まわしき摂政) The third challenge comes from Marquis Genievres Hatchet who is entrenched in Planet Magic. The natural ability of Magic's troops is magic power, but it is mysterious why all the engines cannot work.There are many powerful witches living on Magic, so it is unbelievable that Hatchet take over the dominion of Magic. Kahlua(Tequila) Marjoram who is born in Magic advises an investigation, and Rune Angel Troupe discover an ancient evil incantation which inhibits magic power. Angels decide to destroy the incantation, but Tequila, the only one who can manage magic power in Luxiole, is defeated by the mighty incantation. Meanwhile, her another personality, Kahlua, is afraid of using magic. Under the violent attack of Hatchet, Kahlua opens the knot in heart, and destroy the incantation by a powerful magic, rescuing the Rune Angels endangered. After a hard battle, Hatchet's flagship is damaged. At last, Natsume Izayoi realizes that she is just a puppet controlled by the Three Marquises. Heartbroken and aching, she joins Rune Angel Troupe with her emblem frame, the Papillon Chaser. In this chapter it explains why Planet Magic can't become the leader of NEUE with its formidable magic power. Once upon a time Magic attacked Seldor but was beated back by a special troupe of knights who were unafraid of any magic. Depending on these knights, Seldor finally becomes NEUE's overlord. Chapter 7 The Anti-Magic Sword (退魔の剣) The Three Marquises are defeated, but there is someone hiding behind them who directs these battles. The Marquises are willing to get something mysterious from the wire-pulling, so they send the last letter of challenge to Luxiole declaring they will fight against Rune Angels at Planet Seldor. In the last battle, the Marquises are too eagered to get the "Key" from the wire-pulling to command their fleets. Their armada is ruined by Rune Angels as expected, but Hatchet who is crazy decides to attack civilians living on Seldor using the incantation outrageously. At this moment, Lily C sherbet, a member of the legendary troupe of anti-magic knights, beats back the formidable magic. Having cognizance of the fact that magic is useless, Hatchet turns to traditional weapons to continue the attack, but Elle Ciel comes and stops the attack again. However, a huge Chrono Cranny appears in the space suddenly and drags the Three Marquises' flagships into an unknown dimension. The insurgence comes to the end with the disappear of the Three Marquises, but there are still many enigmas. Takuto explains that UPW has fixed the Chrono Gate in ABSOLUTE, but the symbol of Lost Technology in EDEN, the White Moon, is swallowed by a Chrono Cranny appearing abruptly. The two Chrono Crannies seem similar. Because UPW doesn't know what the Chrono Cranny is and where it comes from, so Moon & Rune Angels have to wait for the threat to come. Tapio Ca tells Luxiole Troupe the history of Val-fasq. Long long ago, Val-fasq was a race settling in ABSOLUTE whose duty was to manipulate all machines, and the administrant of ABOSOLUTE is the race that Verel belongs to. Val-fasq decided to overthrow the administrant, so war broke out, but Val-fasq was defeated and driven out of ABSOLUTE to one of the parallel worlds -- EDEN. In fact the original purpose of making the Chrono Quake Bomb is to revenge on the administrant race, not to conquer EDEN. 600 years ago Val-fasq made the Chrono Quake, not only EDEN but also ABSOLUTE was influenced. Because of the invalidation of the function of ABSOLUTE which is to link to other Parallel Worlds after the Chrono Quake, the administrant race abandoned ABSOLUTE and left. Chapter 8 *'Apricot: (完全無欠なデート)' *'Lily: Knight's Oath (騎士の誓い)' *'Nano-Nano: The Promise (約束)' *'Kahlua/Tequila: Simulation of Love (愛のシミュレーション)' *'Anise: The Ten Battles of Love (恋の十番勝負)' *'Natsume: (暴落の姫君)' : Chapter 9 The Infinite Corridor (無限回廊) Epilogue Controlled Ships *Old Ships: All 5 Emblem Frames and the Luxiole return with slight changes. The individual Emblem Frame stats have been further differentiated from each other. Also, all the special attacks have been given new effects, some major, some minor. **The Braveheart 's merged Emblem Frame can now accelerate itself to close the distance between the enemy and itself. **The Cross Caliber 's Hyper Blaster now has a piercing effect that makes the laser stop at the first enemy and then continue firing if the target is destroyed. The laser still has a small area of effect provided that multiple ships are extremely close to the first target. **The Eagle Gazer 's Extreme Lancer has received a longer range in which it can fire. **The First Aider 's Needle Flechett has received a longer range in which it can fire **The Spell Caster 's Hexa-Cross Break now acts indepedently from the Spell Caster and does not impair it's movement once fired. Also received a range upgrade. The Spell Caster can be piloted by Kahlua after the events of Chapter 6 while it does not change the stats of the Emblem Frame. **The Relic Raider 's Genocide Bomber now detonates for massive damage at its primary target will damaging all enemy ships in its blast radius, with the damage going higher as the target gets closer to the center. It has also received a range upgrade. Two new members join the Rune Angel Wing and two new Emblem Frames are under Kazuya's command *Holy Blood: The experimental, mass produced Emblem Frame piloted by Roselle Mateus. The Holy Blood is the result of the merged technologies of both EDEN and NEUE and shares similar physical traits of both universe's Emblem Frames. The Holy Blood as average speed but its offensive capabilities and defense are high. It's special is the Photon Diver where the Holy BLood accelerates itself while tucking its upper portion to form something akin to a bullet and pierce through the enemy target. This special gurantees a one hit KO to most targets. *Papillon Chaser: The Arms Alliance Emblem Frame belonging to Natsume Izayoi who first uses it against the Rune Angel Wing. It becomes badly damaged after the skirmish and is restored to full power by the battle at Seldar. The Papillon Chaser is the slowest Emblem Frame but makes up for it with devastating high offensive power with its large amounts of explosives. It's special is the Zephyrus Rampage where the Emblem Frame lets loose an enormous amount of butter-fly looking explosives that all latch on to a single enemy before detonating. Enemy Ships Regular Enemies Bosses *Aymur Cudgel *Gracaeser Pike *Labyreath Hatchet * Astral Parfait (final) Theme Songs *Opening Theme Ver.M: Wing of Destiny ~Angel harp arr.~ ::Artist: Maho Tomita ::Lyrics/Composition: Noriyasu Agematsu ::Arrangement: Hitoshi Fujima *Opening Theme Ver.R: Eternal Love 2007 ::Artist: Ryōko Shintani ::Lyrics: Yuki Mori ::Composition/Arrangement: Yūsuke Sakamoto *Ending Theme Chapter 1: Glass iro Sensation! ::Artist: Ryōko Shintani *Ending Theme Chapter 2: we wish... ::Artist: Saori Gotō *Ending Theme Chapter 3: Gray Zone wo Uchinuite ::Artist: Mayumi Yamaguchi *Ending Theme Chapter 4: Setsunasa wo Koete ::Artist: Miyuki Sawashiro *Ending Theme Chapter 5: Lime Light ::Artist: Mika Kanai *Ending Theme Chapter 6: Magic☆paradise ::Artist: Yukari Tamura *Ending Theme Chapter 7: Izayoi Seigi ::Artist: Atsuko Enomoto *Ending Theme Chapter 8 Apricot: Fantastic Shimasho ♪ ::Artist: Yūna Inamura *Ending Theme Chapter 8 Lily: Blizzard Love ::Artist: Erina Nakayama *Ending Theme Chapter 8 Nano-Nano: Kashinami Ryuseigun ::Artist: Satomi Akesaka *Ending Theme Chapter 8 Kahlua/Tequila: Kiss on the cheek ::Artist: Aya Hirano *Ending Theme Chapter 8 Anise: Jalalala Love ::Artist: Satomi Hanamura *Ending Theme: Salvage ::Artist: JAM Project featuring Rica Matsumoto & Masami Okui Editions Standard Edition ギャラクシーエンジェルII 無限回廊の鍵 Deluxe Pack ギャラクシーエンジェルII 無限回廊の鍵 DXパック Galaxy Angel Zettai Mugen no Ishizue Set ギャラクシーエンジェルII 絶対無限の礎セット Broccoli Best Quality Edition Promos and Goodies Emblem Ring Image:Ring01.jpg|Metal Emblem Ring Extras if Reserved at Certain Stores Image:Preg2 gamers.jpg|Reserved at GAMERS Image:Preg2 konami.jpg|Reserved at Konami Style Image:Preg2 laox.jpg|Reserved at LAOX Image:Preg2 medialand.jpg|Reserved at MediaLand Image:Preg2 messe.jpg|Reserved at MESSE SANNOH Image:Preg2 sega.jpg|Reserved at Sega Direct Image:Preg2 sofmap.jpg|Reserved at Sofmap External links *Official site for Mugen Kairō no Kagi *Galaxy Angel II Starter Book Vol. 2 Free Download *Playstation 2 Emulator *Download Game Category:Video Games Category:Galaxy Angel II series Category:Realtime Simulation Games